To become new
by Geekoness
Summary: The saying out with the old and in with the new can be used very loosely. What happens when, I, Sakura Haruno pushed it all away? Can a different body actually fix the past? Will it help them forget about who I was? Did they really care?
1. The death of me

**To Become New**

**O**

**Chapter 1: The death of Me**

**O**

_My head was spinning. Some birthday that had turned out to be. _

I had got into a fight with my friends, ruined my birthday party, and ended up waking up outside the village, with a big head ache and blurry memories from the night before.

I let out a small moan as I trying to sit up to hold my head and get off the ground. The sun felt like it was frying the inside of my head, and it wasn't a feeling I enjoyed. As I winced in pain I looked around to see where I was. Maybe it would help me bring back memories of how I got here. From what I could see I was surrounded by trees, and to what it looked like to be a small stream nearby.

'_Water, that's just what I need….' _I thought to myself as I inched over to the stream and pulled out a small pill I had in my pocket.

After all my 3 years with Tsunade, I had learned a few tips on how to get rid of hang over's from watching Tsunade getting drunk so much. One of the ways she got over them was a small pill that she created long ago that stopped the effects of hangovers.

I swallowed the pill and cupped my hands to get a sip of water wash it down from the stream. I felt so thankful I remembered to bring it with me just in case anything happened.

I laid back down on the grass and looked up at the sky as I let the small pill kick onto effect and get rid of the evil head ache that filled my mind. As I lied there watching the clouds, I let myself wondered about the small things that were bubbling around in my mind. I stared to think about the time, or if I was late for my daily shift at the hospital, I also wondered why Shikamaru liked to watch the sky so much, and decided next time I saw him I'd have to ask him.

As soon as my head stopped pounding so much and I had run out of things so ask myself, I let myself get up and get a better look at my surroundings and see where I was. The first thing I noticed was the path that led to the village a little bit from the place I was now standing. How lucky.

"Time to get home and say sorry to everyone on for being such a jerk last night and find out why I woke up outside the village I guess" I sighed to myself also thinking about how annoying it would be to face them. I hardly saw them and now I had the chance to hang out with them I ruined it.

As I started to slowly walk towards the path I stopped dead in my tracks to hear a shrieking scream from someone that sounded not far away from here. Since I was not really in a rush to return home and face my friends and was a ninja I decided to check out the sound and see what was happening.

I followed the direction the sound of the scream was, tell I came to a clearing where I saw a girl a little younger then my laying on the ground motionless.

As soon as I saw her I rushed over to her side and let the medic side of me take over in seeing what happened to the poor girl. I soon realize she was dead from blood loss. The only strange thing was there was _**no**_ blood at all in her body and since I heard the scream not too long ago someone would have, had to take it.

The first thing that came to mind was vampires. This could be proof that they were alive! (Well dead…) I gasped out loud. What if they were still in this area looking from more blood!

I smiled and shook my head. That what I get for reading vampire books. Vampires were not real. From being at the hokages office for so long I knew there was some ninja that did take peoples blood for their own sick needs out there.

I looked down at the younger girls body. She was so young yet she died a cruel fate. She had short blue hair and looked to be about 13 years old.

Memories of when I was 13 flooded my head that was the year I became a part of my first team. Team 7. How I missed the days filled with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Back when we were all together, and not separated.

How I missed just being with all of them. After _he_ left everything got so messed up. After that I really started to be alone. Sasuke left for power, and then Naruto left to go train so he could bring him back. I knew he wanted to get stronger to get Sasuke back but to do so he left me alone. You would think I would still get to see Kakashi every now and then, but he was always on a mission being so skilled.

The last few years were so empty, so lonely. Everyone in the rookie 9 was off with their teams creating bonds. Then there was my team who all left me to be stronger. I guess in the end I became a bit withdrawn since I never really got to have anyone I could just hang out with.

Every day was filled with sadness and jealousy for the other teams. Part of me ached to go back and get a new team. Maybe then I wouldn't be so alone. I could have team member who cared about me, and wouldn't leave me. And maybe I could finaly not be a hindrance to my team. I could be strong like the other member of my team. I had always been the weak link in Team 7. I wasn't like Naruto who had a demon fox in him with chakra to spare with that 'never-give-up' attitude. And I wasn't like Sasuke who had the sharingan from his famous blood line, or a curse seal to make me strong. I was just weak and annoying.

I soon felt warm, wet tears running down my cheeks. What I wouldn't give to get a do-over! I wanted to go back, I wanted to be someone else, I wanted a team who loved me! No, it wasn't a want .Part of me knew I _**needed**_ it. I needed a way out! I needed to be free of the weak Sakura I was. Even if I was strong now I could never be the person I longed to be.

'**If you want out and need to redo the last few years then I think you know what you need to do' **

My inner self spoke to me, ever since Naruto and Sasuke left she stared to talk to me more and more to ease my loneliness. She was the friend I never had.

'_What do you mean? I can't do anything! It's not like I can run away and turn back time.'_

'**Shh, stop crying you know what to do, if I know then you know too. Think about it. Here is a hint. There is a dead body in front of us that no one knows who she is. ****Just think**** what would happen if that dead body was no other then Sakura Haruno?'**

'_You mean kill myself!? Are you crazy? I'm not going to kill myself!'_

'**Not like that! I don't want you to kill yourself dummy. That would kill me too! What I mean is what if we trade places with her?'**

Then it hit me, she wanted me to use my chakra to mold the girl into what I look like and I would use the justu Tsunade taught me and made myself look like her. That way I could become a new person and not worry about being me. I could still be alive but get my chance to re-do the last 4 years. Wow she was smart.

'**You see my idea now? Let's do it. Let's escape. '**

'_Are you sure? I mean what if-'_

'**Who knows what will happen, let take a chance for once and never look back.'**

'…_Okay'_

Now with my mind made up I quickly started to change the way we both looked, and kept going focusing on the tack because I knew if I let myself think I would somehow talk myself out of this idea even thought I knew I needed this.

After I finished switching the way we both looked and switched our clothes and looked down at my work. It was so strange looking at the body. I never thought I'd see myself dead. I then picked up the body and place carried it on my back and started to walk towards the village.

With every step I thought about everyone, I felt kida happy some people like Ino, and Naruto were mad at me for getting drunk last night. Maybe it would make them less sad that I left them. I also thought about Tsunade, she would be mad I let myself get killed. She was always telling me to be careful. But It would be like after anyone died. Some people would be sad for a bit but after a day or two people would forget me and go back to the way they were living before, as if I never died. And besides it's not like I was really good friends with anyone, they were always to busy with things to even get to know me.

As the gate came into focus, my vision became blurry from the tears that kept running down my cheeks.

"Hey you? Are you okay? Why is Sakura Haruno on your back?" I noticed a guard from the village who was passing by the gate yell as I kept walking towards him. There was no going back now.

"Hey get Tsunade out here! It looks like there hurt! Hurry!" Another voice yelled.

I now heard voices yelling from far away and noticed someone running towards me now, but my eyes were so filled with tears and I was so tired from used all that chakra I couldn't see straight. All I knew was I had to keep walking pushing myself to get closer, I had to get there.

My head started to spin once more causing me to lose my footing and knew I was soon going to crash to the ground.

Then the person from before, whoever it was, catch me before I felt to the ground. I was so dizzy, I knew I was about black out.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Your safe now, it okay sweetie. Just relax." A calming familiar voice said before I blacked out.

Then it hit me, today was the day Haruno Sakura _**died.**_

_A/N Chapter one is done! *Yay* So I will be adding the next chapter soon, but it will be sooner if I get a review. Because I don't mind spending hours on something as long as I know there is one person out there who read it ^_^ So let me know what you think~! _


	2. Questions

**To Become New**

**O**

**Chapter 2: Too many Questions.**

**O**

When I first woke up I didn't want to open my eyes. I was perfectly happy in my dream world where my thoughts and worries were nothing but images that dance around my brain and let me be a peace. Nothing like the real troublesome world that was waiting for me. I would have to wake up, I would have to get back to my dumb life, and I would have to fix all the mess I made.

Well, that was what 'Sakura' would do, but I wasn't 'Sakura' anymore. I was someone new. I could be as lazy as Shikamaru, I could be as dumb as Naruto, heck I could even be as creepy as Shino and everyone would just think that was who I was. I could finally relax without any problems. Though, I should most likely still wake up. With a large sigh I opened my eyes to see I was now lying in one of the small rooms at the Konoha Hospital. Now, all I had to do was get out of here and start my new life.

"So all I have to do is ask her a few questions? Sweet! I can't wake for her to wake up. This is so exciting!" I noticed a young voice squeal from outside the door. I guessed she was the person who was going to ask me questions about what happened. I also guessed she was new at this stuff.

"Are you awake? Oh my gosh you are! That's awesome! I wasn't sure if you would be up already or not." A young woman with short brown spiky hair said as she wondered over to my bed. "My names Kasan, and I'm going to ask you a few simple questions okay? Don't worry I'm not bad or anything! Its just my job." She said as she gave me a quick smile.

"Sure" I muttered in a low voice. The less talking I did for now, the better.

"Okay, so let's start of easy. What's your name?" She asked as she sat on my bed.

_Crud! I never thought of that part yet! What was I going to do! What do I say? What do I say? What do I say!!_

"Umm, my name is…" I looked around for a idea, why did there have to be nothing in my room?

"What is it? Speak up I can't hear you." She asked leaning forward.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"Its, umm Sae?" I told her. It was the name of my last a girl I was helping last week. It might be lame but it was something.

"Sae is it? Okay. How old are you?"

"13."

"Okay, now where did you come from?"

I thought she said _easy_ questions! I didn't have time to think of all this stuff!

"I have no idea." Did I just say that out loud? Ahh! I suck at hiding stuff from people!

"What?" She now looked me dead in the eyes.

I started to fake cry. I had to turn this thing around.

"Huh? I mean what's wrong ?" She started to look around to see if anyone was around to help. "Why are you crying? I don't get it!"

"I *sniff* can't remember anything other than my name and age, and bits before I got here. I'm scared! I don't know who I am! Help me!" I cried to her.

"Really? Oh, I'm super sorry! I um, I'm gunna go tell Tsunade. Yeah! Stay here!" She said as she stood up and ran out of the room.

I let out a breath of relief; one thing that was good was newbie's were easy to fool. At least this gave me time to think. I didn't know if I could deal with Tsunade.

"Umm, can I come in?" A deep male voice said from behind the door. I knew that voice but from where.

"S-sure, come on in." I said taking another deep breath.

I looked over to see who it was. When I saw blonde hair, I nearly fell over. Why? Why would he be here?! This is way too soon!

"N-Naruto." I stuttered as I saw his full face come into my view.

"What was that?" He asked slightly confused as he looked up at me with beautiful light blue eyes.

Did I really just say his name out loud? I was so dumb. Not even 2 seconds with him and I was already ready to jump out the nearest window to get away from him.

"I said, owe my toe! I think I hit it when I was running or something…" I blurted out quickly before he noticed what I had really said.

"Oh. I see." He responded before sitting down on a chair in front of my bed. "For a second there I thought you said my name."

"Really? Well how would I know your name? I mean I've never seen you before in my life. So since were strangers what is you name?" I asked as I mentally slapped myself for sounding so suspicious.

"My name is Naruto." He said with a small smile as he sat down. A smile I knew was so fake it made me sick. Why wasn't he smiling like he always did?

"Oh. Nice name." I said dumbly.

"What's yours?"

"Sae, I think."

"You think?" He looked at me funny and let out a small fake laugh.

"I can't remember much." I said looking at my hands. I still didn't know why he was here. I wanted him to leave. I like seeing him but this way too much. There was something wrong with him and he was hiding it, and it was driving me crazy that I didn't know."Umm, why are you here?"

"Oh right, I just wanted to ask you something's…" He looked out the window was a frown.

"Are you sure you want me? Someone was just in here asking about me." This made no sense. Why would they send 2 people just to ask me questions?

"Well, I'm not here from an order like that other girl. I came here on my own." He looked into my eyes. Now I was really confused.

"B-but why? You don't even know me?" I stuttered again.

"I wanted to know." He looked to the floor and was quiet for a moment. " I needed to know."

"You needed to know what?" What did I know that he didn't?

"How she died." My body froze. How could I be so dumb?! His team mate just died and I was the one to find her.

My eyes began to get watery. Why? Why was he doing this to me?

"Please tell me. She was someone very important to me, and I… I wasn't there to protect her." His eyes began to get watery like mine."Before she left she got mad at us for not being there for her. I-I I'm a bad person. I killed her. I killed her in my own way. So I need to know, I need to know how she died so I can get some peace at mind. She was so important to me, please?"

He kept repeating the word 'please' as tears fell down his cheeks.

Regret filled my body. I couldn't believe I hurt him like that. I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to him. Once I got to him I when on my knees and as he sat there crying I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into his ear as tears fell down my cheeks as well.

"Why" He took a deep breath trying to get out his weak sounding voice. "Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't going to tell you. I wasn't going to ever let you know." I muttered out.

"Tell me what?"

I moved back to look him in the eyes.

"Her last words. They were for you."

"What?" He moved farther away from me to get a good look at me and what I was going to say.

"She told me to tell you she was sorry she was a jerk." I cried to him."She asked me to let a Naruto know she was sorry, and she was a jerk, and …she loved him." After saying that I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at his sad eyes anymore. "I'm so sorry."

It was silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. As 'Sakura' I never once told him I love him. I just always pushed his love away.

"I need to go" He quickly said. "I just need to get some fresh air."

He then ran out the door as fast as he could.

I felt really bad for doing that to him. I'm a real jerk. I then got up from off the ground and walked over to the bed. I didn't want to regret my choice. I didn't want to ever have to look back, so I let go of my feeling of guilt and pushed them aside. I had to become someone new, I couldn't go back to being who I was. I just had to keep telling myself 'Sakura' was dead and Sae was alive now.

I let my hand move over and heal this one paper cut I had got the other day. It was annoying me and all this stress was killing me. I just needed to relax, and hopefully now that Naruto was gone there would be no more questions and I could just leave this place after one more nap. I wasn't sure how hard it would be to find a new home. And since healing yourself made me calm and sleepy it was perfect in a time like this.

"May I ask who showed you how to use your chakra to heal yourself?" A powerful voice said from the door. They had been watching me and if my guesses were right I knew just who it was.

"May I ask who you are first?" I inquired; I had to buy time to think.

"My name is Tsunade, and I am the Hokage of this village. I'm here to ask you some questions. First would you mind telling me how you can use chakra control, and better yet use it to heal yourself so nice? Especially since I head you lost your memories?"

Today had way too many questions in it. I should have never woke up this morning.

"No."

"What did you say?" She gave me a death glare.

"No, you're lying." I prayed to god in my mind she was in a good mood today.

"And why would that be?" She asked walking closer to me.

"You're the third person to 'ask me a few questions' today. Also I don't think the 'Hokage' would come all the way here to ask little old me questions."

"Well, the person you found was someone I knew very well. So I thought I'd ask you a few things."

"Fine. Well allot of my memory are in the dark, and empty. Though I do remember a few things my mom used to tell me. Something about ninjas, and I think she used to teach me how to heal small thing in case I ever got hurt and she wasn't there. I don't know how I can do it or what it is, just that it can heal me." I explained never looking away from her golden eyes.

"Is that so?" She replied searching my eyes for the truth.

I had to think of something fast to change the topic.

"My I ask you a question?" I nervously asked.

"Sure." She replied still giving me her intense look.

"Why are you pretending to be the hokage?"

She snapped out of her gaze and gave me a questioning glance.

"You think I'm lying to you? Again?" Her tone ran shivers down my spine, if this went wrong I could be in big trouble.

"Well no, I'm sure you not…It's just this boy named Naruto was visiting me in here before and he told me the hokage was really old. And well you look really young to me and not old at all so..." I said with a slight blush on my face. I couldn't believe I was resorting to complements to not get beaten up.

She gave me a small smile. I hoped that was a good sign.

"Forget what he said, he enjoys calling me old… but I see you're tired so I'll just leave our conversation here for now. Welcome to the village Sae."

"Thanks Miss." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Call me Tsunade"

"Oh, okay. I mean Thanks lady Tsunade."

"Now, get some rest. I want you to come to the hokage office as soon as you're out of here." She said as she started to walk out the door.

"Right." I called out before she left.

With that I made a quick plan in my head for when I woke up. I was going to see everyone one last time, and then go see Tsunade and get my new life started. I was going to become the person I wanted to be, not who I was. But first, I was going to take a nice nap and go back to my nice peaceful dreaming.

**O**

* * *

AN- Hey guys, im updateing~! Also i just want to say... Thanks for the reviews!!! I'm not even kidding i started to dance around my room in how happy i was! You guys rock! So here i go im (never thought i would) Replying to my Reviews **_*Ahhh! So happy! 8D*_**

**_Hinata Uzumiaki-sama_** - I know the idea is strange, but i'm glad you think it sounded intersting! I hope i can keep it like that **^_^**

**_Babykat570_** - Updated as asked!

**_DigiLoveReader_** - Really? _*tears in eyes*_ You really like it? Thank you so much! Your so nice it makes me want to work... _(o_o)_ on this story that is :D _(Ps. love the icon picture)_

**_Blackrose4ever -_** Yes, i am a fast killer... Bwa ha ha ha! I'm glad you like it! Your review means alot to me 8D

Also, Im going to try and update **EVERY WEEK** at least once o_o _*crazy i know*_

One more thing! If any one can write a good summary i can put on this story let me know, my kida fails i think unless you guys like it as it is, but if you can write a better one Let me know~ Well thats it! Hope this chapter is as good as the first _*fingers are crossed*_


	3. Hokage Tower

**To Become New**

**O**

**Chapter 3: Quest for the Hokage Tower!**

**O**

When I woke up after my nap it was already the next day and the nurse came in and let me know I was good to go and pointed the way to the hokage tower. I smiled and said my thanks and left to walk around 'looking' for the hokage tower.

The first place I went to was a small store nearby where I was, so I could get some new clothes other than the ones I had on from what the girl had been wearing before we switched places. I went right to the sale rack and got a pair of long white shorts and a small green tank top that matched my new blue hair. Strange as it would be, I was going to miss my pink hair it had just made me feel special being one of the only people in the village with pink hair. I was also going to miss my green eyes that had matched my hair. I was now stuck with light blue eyes with the hint of grey in them but I guess I could live with that.

As soon as I was done, and paid for my items with the money someone had left me when I was sleeping, I went to the flower shop. I wanted to see if Ino knew I was dead yet and to get Tsunade some flowers. After all my years with her I learned it was always good idea to be on her good side.

As I entered the store I knew in a moment Ino must have found out because she sat on the floor on her knees, holding a Sakura flower in her hands. She stared deep within the flower, I guessed she was deep in thought. A little bit of guilt hit me like it did with Naruto but I quickly shook it off and made my way to the lily's to find a few flowers for Tsunade. As soon as I picked a few white lily's I let out a small sigh and walked over to where Ino was on the floor and taped on her shoulder hoping she would then notice I was there.

"Umm miss?" I spoke in a small voice.

"Huh?" She muttered as she slowly looked over at me and stared at me for a long time, still in her area of thought.

"This all together is 7 dollars right? I'll just put the money on the counter and leave… Umm, try to feel better you look a bit out of it." I mumbled as I walked over and put the money on the counter and stared to leave.

"T-thanks" She said in a quiet voice. "I guess I am a bit out of it. I just can't believe she's gone, and that I killed her… it's my entire fault."

She said the last part to herself but I still heard it as I passed her to get out of the building, I let myself wonder what she meant by that. She thinks she killed me? How could she do that when I had killed myself? Too bad I'm just some random person to her now, it's not like I could just ask her.

I let out another sigh as I kept walking to the Hokage tower, one good thing would be no more drama with Ino I guess, I would make new friends and the only time I would talk to her would be if I needed flowers and she was working, nothing else.

"Watch out!" A deep voice yelled as a dog ran by me at a fast speed.

"Was that Akamr-"I was then interrupted by someone else crashing into me and knocking me over I quickly looked to see my flowers were still safe, luckily they didn't get crushed.

"Akamaru! You need to take your meds! I don't care how bad they taste!" A familiar voice yelled from in for of me. "Oh! Sorry for knocking you over, I didn't see you there. My names Kiba." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Kiba. My name is well, Sae. Its fine about you knocking me over I should have moved when you said watch out.

"Oh, well Hi Sae, You don't smell like Konoha and I can't say I have ever seen you, or smelt you around here before. Are you new?" He asked as he stood up and helped me up from off the ground.

"Yeah, wow you have a good nose! I just came to this village a day or so ago." I said with as I flashed smile at him.

"Cool, well if you ever see me and my dog, Akamaru around give us a holler, Akamaru is the dog that just ran by the way. He's running away from me because he doesn't want to take his medication he got a few weeks ago. Darn, I wish I could get him to just take his darn meds!"

"Why don't you just put them in him food? You know hide the scent and taste?" I suggested.

He looked at me for a second before a small grin came to his lips.

"That's so crazy it just might work!" He grinned. "I should try that!"

"Before you do… umm Kiba?"

"Yes?" He asked as he looked over at where Akamaru was waiting, keeping his distance from Kiba and his meds but not far enough to run away.

"I feel dumb asking, but do you know where the hokage tower is?" I really did feel dumb asking him that since I had only been there a hundred times.

"Yeah, you just have to follow that path and it should lead you right there. You can't miss it." He told me as he pointed to the direction I was heading in the first place. "Hey, maybe if you stick around there I'll see you later. Me and Akamaru have to go there with the rest of our team later to get told about something bad news or something that happen a day or two ago."

Most likely it was my death I thought to myself.

"Oh, that can't be good if it's bad." I said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry about it most likely won't be too bad. I bet its just some village nearby got attacked or something. It always is."He reassured me. "But, yeah if you are still around maybe me, and Akamaru could show you around the village a bit since your new."

I smiled at him; Kiba could be so sweet some times.

"Really? Thanks! I would love that, I hate being lost like this all the time." I smiled.

"No problem, well I got to go get Akamaru and try out that new trick, See ya!" He smiled at me one last time before running off to where his dog was.

I waved him good bye before I started to walk towards the hokage tower again. As soon as I got there I went to the front desk where I had to ask if Tsunade was free or not. It was strange, because I was so use to just walking up there if she was free or not.

"Umm, is Miss Tsunade in?" I asked to lady at the desk as she wrote some thing down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, Name?" She asked in her mono-toned voice not bothering to look up.

"Sae."

"Okay Sae, I heard you might be coming by today. Go on up, floor 3 the first door on your left." She said once again without looking up at me once.

"Thanks" I muttered as I walked up the stairs to get to Tsunade's room. As I got there I saw Shizune just walking out the door.

"Are you here to see Tsunade?" She asked as she spotted me walking over to her.

"Umm Yes I am, is she in there?" I questioned even thought I already knew she was..

"Yes she is go on in, you must be Sae am I right? Nice to meet you, my names Shizune if you ever need me you can find me here." She smiled at me as she walked down the hall.

"Thanks!" I called after her. I then walked over to Tsunade's door and knocked a few times.

"Come in!" She called from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door to see Tsunade at her desk writing a quick note. She then finished and looked up at me.

"Ah, Sae I was wondering when you would get here. Now, let's talk about you entering the village, and going to school. Please come sit down." She motioned to the chair that sat in front of her.

"Right away." I said taking a seat. Getting ready for our talk.

* * *

_**A.N: HEY READERS~! I'm sorry I'm late ;_; (by 2 days or so…) I'm still in school and exams are killing me! Bah! Well I hope you like this chapter, I tried to slow it down, cuz everyone kept telling me it was going to fast. I cant help it though! I want to get to a good part! Also AGAIN! **__**If anyone could write a better Summary for this story then I did please let me know~!**__** I need a better one! Well that's all for now~ Enjoy! **__–Geeko_


	4. Got to love reunions!

**To Become New**

**O**

**Chapter 4: Got to love reunions!  
**

**O**

Our meeting took a few hours, all that had happened was after I gave her the flowers I got her from before, and she asked me to do a few ninja tricks to see how good I was. Of course, I didn't do all of them a hundred percent right knowing that, someone who ever went to a ninja school would most likely have no clue on how to do any of this stuff. After 20 minutes of me doing what she said, she decided I should go to ninja school and learn how to serve the leaf by being a ninja.

'Knock, knock'

We both looked over at the door before Tsunade sighed and called out for the person to enter.

"Lady Tsunade. Rookie nine is here waiting for the news." Shizune said as she opened the door part was to see me and Tsunade. I looked behind her to see gimps at some of the member of rookie nine talking outside the door.

"Right, my meeting with them, I guess I lost track of time when talking to Sae." She muttered to herself. "Let them in Shizune."

With that Shizune nodded and turned around to speak to them.

"Lady Tsunade, Should I leave now? I don't want to interrupt." I asked hesitantly. I wasn't in rookie nine anymore, so I really shouldn't be at their meetings anymore. Though I knew deep down part of me wanted to stay.

"No, it's okay. I wanted you to stay since you are involved in this. This is just a quick meeting about the woman you carried to the village. I'm just going to tell them what happened to her" Tsunade said, with a hint of weakness in her voice. This must have also been hard for her; she was like a mom to me. But I knew this was for the better, I wasn't going to be in anyone's way anymore.

"Right as you wish." I mumbled back to her as I stood up and walked next to Tsunade to make room for the 7 who entered the room.

"Geez Tsunade, why do we always have to know about all the bad stuff that's happening in the village? Why can't we ever have a meeting about happy thing or something?" Kiba complained as he entered the room. His eyes then flickered over to me and he gave me the same friendly smile like he did before. "Sae! Good to see you! I see you found the tower okay huh?"

"Yes I did. Thanks for the help today!" I replied with a small smile. Why didn't I talk to Kiba before? He was so nice, and pretty hot if I said so myself.

"That's good." He grinning right back at me, with a smile that could rival Narutos.

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba in a low voice. I guessed he was a bit unsure of me from what happened before.

"Oh, I met her this morning, when she was looking for the hokage tower. What's wrong? I mean really dude. You have been depressed these last few days. What did Sakura reject you again for a date?" Kiba teased Naruto.

"Shut up or I will make you." Naruto hissed back in a dark tone, giving Kiba a deadly glare.

Kiba looked taken back and surprised by Naruto he opened his mouth to speak but was then interrupted by Tsunade.

"Quite! You are all here today to be informed about the loss of one of your comrades this week." Tsunade started to say, he voice quieter than normal.

"You m-mean s-someone we know d-died?" Hinata gasped in her quiet voice giving a slightly worried expression.

"No way! Who was it? How did we know them?" Kiba questioned in an egger tone.

"Yes you all knew her very well. She was part of rookie nine and you all grew up with her at the academy." Tsunade Hesitantly said looking down at the paper on her desk.

Everyone looked around at the teams. After a quick glance it was obvious who it was, since there was only 3 girls in rookie nine and Ino and Hinata were there. Soon the un-spoken question was answered but there was still doubt in the air.

"You don't mean Sakura do you?" Shikamaru muttered looking at Tsunade waiting for her to make eye contact with her, so see if this was a joke or not.

"Yes it was Sakura. She died on the night of her birthday a few days ago. She was found by Sae who is the girl at my left." She said as she pointed to me. I blushed and looked at the floor to avoid everyone's glares. This was so awkward.

"How did she die?" Shino said in his monotone voice.

"We are not completely sure, but we do know she died from blood loss. We just don't know how. Though we know however it was don't it was very painful. " Tsunade answered as he rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"How did you find her, umm Sae right?" Shikamaru asked looking over to me.

"Yeah. I was traveling around when I heard a scream from close by. Now I'm no Ninja like you guys but I knew a few things about self defense so I ran over to area the scream came from. When I go there I saw your friend on the ground. Since I wasn't a medic, or anything again I picked her up and ran toward this village." I answer not looking up from the ground to met his intense gaze.

"How did you know where this village was?" Shikamaru asked again.

I froze for a second; I forgot how smart Shikamaru was.

"She wasn't completely dead when I found her and she pointed over to the direction of this village and said home. So I tried followed her direction and ran as fast as I could to get here, but I was too slow I guess…" I murmured as I tried to hide my face and began to breathe deeply.

Tsunade then rubbed my back to comfort me. "It's okay you did your best." She whispered over to me

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her!" I yelled out before I bolted from Tsunade's office and towards the park nearby. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, it might have sounded dumb to anyone else but part of me just couldn't handle what any of them would do next. What if they were happy about my death? I was in the way a lot, and with that I just couldn't bare seeing what they thought about it! After what I said to them on the night of my birthday I knew some of them must have been happy I was gone.

I sat on a bench in the park and put my knees to my face and let tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry but I did, and it felt wonderful to get it out. It had been so long since I cried full out that I couldn't stop myself. There was just too much going on for me to handle! I soon started to calm down and used my hand to wipe some of the tears from my face. It was then when I felt something right next to me, so I lifted my head up to see Shino of all people sitting next to me.

"Are you done?" He asked in his calm collected voice he always spoke in.

I nodded standing up. "Yeah, I'm sorry." I mumbled looking at him. He then stood up and I followed him to my feet.

"Good. My name is Shino just to let you know."

"Sae." I said sticking my hand out for a hand shake. He looked at my hand for a second before he took it and gave it a slight shake.

"Come we need to head back to the Hokage tower. Lady Tsunade is waiting for us. She asked me to retrieve you after you ran out of the building."

I nodded and followed him back to the tower in silence. My stomach still doing flips over not wanting to see what everyone looked like after I left. Then as we reached the door I tugged on the back of Shinos jacket and stopped him from going in.

"I can't. I mean I can't face them, her team mates. I mean I know I'm talking to you and all but your different, I can't face the others!" I cried out to him.

He looked down at me and sighed. "You really should go in there. A ninja should face their fears, but I guess you're not a real ninja yet. So I guess I can let Tsunade know you are waiting outside until everyone leaves."

"You would do that? Thank you so much." I said with a small smile before I hugged him. Yes I hugged him. I know what you're thinking. Sakura would have never hug Shino of all guys, but Sae did. Even if he was a creepy bug guy a hug was nice, I haven't hugged anyone in years.

He looked down at me and let a small blush tint his cheeks before he gave me a nod and walked inside. After he entered I walked and sat next to the door on the wall waiting for the meeting to be over.

After a while I heard the door knob move so I quickly hid my face in the knees so I didn't have to look at them. I waited for the sound of a few footsteps to pass, and waited as one by one the clicks of their shoes made their way down the hall. I then felt a slight tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Kiba was there.

"You can go in now." He said with a small smile, one I knew he put on to make me feel better.

I nodded and as he helped me up.

"Thanks you Kiba, you're really sweet you know that?" I said before I walked into Tsunade's office. I noticed everyone was gone but Naruto who stood next to the door.

"I'm sorry about running off Lady Tsunade." I muttered with a slight bow of my head.

"It's okay Sae, I understand. I just wanted to let you know something or I wouldn't have dragged you back here." She sighed eyeing her paper work.

"What is that?" I asked in a confused voice. What else did she have to tell me? Also why was Naruto here? I wondered to myself.

"Well, first of all, I thought I'd let you know the girl who you found, Sakura Haruno, her funeral is tomorrow at three in the afternoon. " She started.

"Oh." I mumbled with a nod

"Also, we need to find you a place to stay for now. Since you have never been in this village before, I'm guessing you don't any place to stay right?" She asked as she started to work on some of her paper work.

"Right" I nodded, I guess I couldn't just go back to my old home.

"Now Naruto here." She said looking over at Naruto. "He lives alone and has space for you to stay for now. Is that if okay with you? Don't worry I trust him, so don't worry he won't do anything perverted, but if he does do anything dumb let me know right away and I'll hurt him okay?" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." I said as I smiled at her. "That would be awesome. I mean if he is sure it's okay. I could always just sleep in the park or something."

I hoped he had a sudden change in heart, I didn't think staying with him would be the best idea.

"Don't worry he is completely fine with it. Right Naruto? In fact he was the one who suggested it." She responded.

I looked over at him and he nodded.

"Awesome, now Naruto go show Sae where you live so she can get some rest." She said as signed a piece of paper in front of her.

"Right. Follow me please Sae." He said as he walked out the door as down the hallway.

"Thanks Naruto…" I muttered as I followed him.

"Don't mention it." He mumbled back at me.

The rest of the walk over to Narutos house was quite. I was so relieved when we finally reached the familiar apartment. I smiled to myself as I remember how I use to stay here all the time when I had problems with my family and old boyfriends. It had always been my place to escape too, and now it was my new home too.

"You can sleep in there." He said pointing to the extra room I knew too well.

"Thanks again Naruto" I yawned as I walked over to the room.

"Again, don't worry about it." He muttered again as we when into him room.

'Naruto… why are you being so quiet? Why aren't you happy like you always are?' I thought to myself letting out a sigh. 'Well duh. He just lost his best friend and team mate.'

This was my entire fault he needed to let go of me, of Sakura. I wondered what I could to do make him feel better. I got up out of my bed and ran outside over his favorite ramen shop and got him some ramen and quickly ran home before he noticed I left.

As I walked in I noticed he hadn't noticed I felt, so I took off my shoes and walked over to his room.

"Naruto? Can I come in" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Sae? If that you? Come in." He called from the other side of the door.

I then opened the door to see him lying on his bed looking at his ceiling.

"Naruto, I brought you some ramen." I said with a sense of guilt lingering over me. I had never seen Naruto so depressed.

Naruto looked over at the ramen I had and just looked at it as if it was something he had never seen before.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" He asked.

"I think that is the place I got it from, I noticed it on the way here and it looked like it would be really good." I lied smoothly." Besides, my mom used to always say that ramen could be used to heal a broken heart."

He let out a small laugh as he grabbed the ramen from me.

"I loved her, and now I just can't let her go. " He mumbled as he took a bite of some of his ramen.

He loved me? I knew he had liked me but loved me? I didn't think it was that!

"I just wished I could have said goodbye to her you know? It might just give me some piece of mind. Her funereal tomorrow is going to be so strange." He complained as he had more ramen.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she knows you will miss her. I bet she is watching over you right now!" I said as I laughed at myself thinking how true that was.

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

"Well good night Naruto. See you tomorrow." I said as I started to walk out the room.

"Night." He called over to me.

I nodded as I started to close his door as I heard him say 'what I wouldn't do to just get to say good bye one last time.'

I sighed to myself yet again as I walked over to my room.

'If all he needed was to say goodbye then I would at least give him that. Tomorrow night, he would get his wish and I would allow him to say good bye.' I thought to myself as I hopped into my bed and lied down, thinking of my plain to let Naruto say good bye.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Im sorry for being so late! _*tomato is thrown at me*_ Okay, so i know its been all summer, but i kida forgot to edit it.... my bad! I tried to make this one longer. I hope you guys enjoy! Oh! and thank you SO SO SOOOO much_xXObviouslyOblivious-MeXx _for the new summary! It is awesome! Well that's all! Sorry for the wait!  
**


End file.
